gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anything for Money
"Today on Anything for Money, (insert the situations from the episode)! Well, we'll find out, as we ask the question, will people do Anything for Money? And now, here's the star of our show, Fred Travalena!" Anything for Money was a short-lived, hidden camera game show where contestants watch video clips of zany stunts & practical jokes featuring average Joes & Josephines who may or may not participate in them for a little money. Gameplay Two contestants were shown three video clips of unsuspecting people who were offered money to do an oddball task. Before each clip, the contestants secretly predicted whether or not the parties involved would do the task and for how much money, with correct predictions awarding money: the first video clip was worth $200, the second was worth $300, and the final clip was worth $500 for a maximum score of $1,000. Both players kept the cash, but the player with the most money at the end of the game was the winner, and won a bonus prize. If the game ended in a tie, both players received the bonus prize. Studio TAV Vine Street Studios, Los Angeles, CA British Version A British version hosted by Andrew O'Connor aired on Sky One from February 6, 1991 until September 28, 1992. Trade Ads AFM_Backwards.jpg AFM_Forwards.jpg Anything For Money First-Run ad.jpg Anything for Money Flyer.jpg Anything for Money 70% Solution.jpg Anything for Money Frim Go For Faall Ad.jpg Anything for Money Short ad.jpg Trivia This show was syndicated to stations to air as part of their daytime lineups. 150 episodes were produced. Repeats aired on USA from September 29, 1986 through June 24, 1988. This was the second game show whose main premise was guessing the outcome of a "hidden camera" video. The other two were All About Faces and Hold Everything!. The show ran into some controversy due to no credit having been given to Ralph Andrews Productions, which had originally created the format. Stations * New York - WCBS * Los Angeles - KCBS * Chicago - WMAQ * Philadelphia - WCAU * San Francisco - KTZO (now KOFY) * Washington, D.C. - WJLA * Tampa Bay - WTVT * Seattle - KING * Miami - WPLG * Denver - KCNC * Sacramento - KOVR * Portland, OR - KGW * Hartford - WTNH * Norfolk - WTKR * Oklahoma City - KOCO * New Orleans - WVUE * Tulsa - KJRH * Monterey - KNTV (now in San Francisco) * Atlanta - WATL * Phoenix - KTSP * Omaha - KETV * Rockford - WQRF * Green Bay - WLRE (now WGBA) * Madison - WISC * Wausau - WAOW * Milwaukee - WISN * Minneapolis - KSTP * Dayton - WRGT * Cincinnati - WXIX Links [http://sites.google.com/site/joshsgameshowsite/rule-sheets/anything-for-money Rules for Anything for Money] Article about the British version at UKGameShows [http://law.justia.com/cases/california/court-of-appeal/3d/222/676.html Ralph Andrews Productions, Inc. v. Paramount Pictures Corp. lawsuit info (1990)] YouTube Videos A full episode from September 18, 1984 (Jan vs. Kirk): Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 A full episode from 1985 (Olga vs. Louis) Category:Observation Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1984 premieres Category:1985 endings Category:Daytime shows